


A delivery at a time

by littlemaple



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Spoilers, i dont want to imply a relationship other than father/child here, i just didnt know how else to tag ittt lol, lemme know if theres another way thx, sam developing fraternal feelings for lou gives me LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Sam likes it that way: A delivery at a time, reckless driving in timefall and questionable route choices. Then everything changes.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Lou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	A delivery at a time

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know the summary is more interesting than the actual fanfic but i was just trying to sort out my feelings and this is a mess. i promisse something better eventually. i just have been thinking a lot about sam and lou and how much they deserve happiness and i just??? want to hug them.

For a long time now, Sam doesn’t feel like he has anything to live for. He knows he doesn’t have a choice, though. He won’t stay dead anyway. 

  
So he tries to keep himself busy and he tries to keep himself useful. He makes delivers. People keep asking him how he does it, how he manages, being out there in the rain and cold and loneliness and danger and struggling, traveling, always alone, always in danger, and they’re always so amazed, and Sam just struggles it off.

  
He can’t _not_ manage. The alternative is trying to settle down somewhere and he just can’t do it again. He did once and it all went to shit and so he won’t, he can’t do it again. He still dreams about them all the time. Lucy. Their baby. The entire fucking city.

  
So he just struggles and asks if they need anything else delivered. He likes it that way. A delivery at a time, reckless driving in timefall and questionable route choices. He tries to keep it that way, he fights for it, but somehow he finds himself deep into Bridges’ crap again. And he hates every second of it but it’s Amelie, he tells himself, the only person he still cares about, despite not having seen her in years. She’s his sister, she needs him, America be damned. He just wants to make sure she’s safe because she did so for him so many times. And then he’ll go back to being a porter and ignoring all of it, the shadiness and lies, and Amelie can build the stupid country back if she wants, he couldn’t care less.

  
But then there’s BB-28, and suddenly, Sam realizes, he can’t go back anymore.

  
He tries really hard, but he sees that small little thing, alone and untouchable and confused and a tool and he just can’t help it. He gets attached. He _names_ it.

  
And suddenly he has a reason to live again. He doesn’t notice it at first, and then he does, and it hits him hard, makes him lose his balance.

  
He’s got to live to make sure Lou is going to live. Because once Amelie is safe she’s capable enough to do whatever she pleases, rule a country, but Lou… Lou is so small and fragile and Lou can’t do anything alone. Lou needs someone, protection, care, love.

  
And Sam cries when he realizes this. He says it’s just the allergic reaction, the chiralium, but it’s not. It’s an allergic reaction to loving someone dearly, he thinks, and then half laughs imagining that could be something Lucy would’ve said.

  
So he hugs Lou’s pod, takes a deep breath, and goes out to another deliver. Lou coos and Sam smiles.

  
A delivery at a time, resting when it rains, careful routes, and plans for the future.


End file.
